Fairy Tail High A magical school, for aspiring mages
by The-7th-star
Summary: AU. One day, a mysterious girl is found on the doorstep of Fairy Tail High, school for aspiring mages. Once Lucy (for who else could this mysterious girl be) has been brought to the infirmary, the students of Fairy Tail decide to try and help her learn to trust again. One problem. She won't talk to anyone except Levy and (for some unknown reason) Natsu. (This is my second Fanfic)
1. The Girl on the Doorstep

******Hi! It's Slippers! This is my first long term Fan fiction, so please feel free to write any suggestions you may have. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Mystery Girl's POV_

_"Away. Run away." Only 2 thoughts defined themselves in my panicked mind. That was one of them. The other wasn't a thought so much as a feeling. The other was fear._

_"Faster. Faster!"_

_It was raining, so I couldn't tell whether the moisture on my cheeks was rain or tears. Probably both._

_I felt a hand grab me by my dress. I turned around, fearful, to see a streak of silver heading towards my face. Pain. My eye. The thunder drowned out my scream. I couldn't see. My dress tore. I was running, running again, blindly. Blood had joined the mixture on my cheeks. The only thought in my head was the pain._

_Branches snagged at me, scratching my skin, pulling my hair. Still I ran. I ran and ran._

_I tripped. I heard something crack. More pain. Spots would have danced before my eyes could I have seen. I was up again._

_Running, running, on and on, until I ran straight into a … Wall? House? Door?_

_I couldn't see. I would have screamed for help, but suddenly the fatigue I was already experiencing increased by tenfold. I passed out in a dead faint._

* * *

Levy's POV

It was another ordinary day. I woke up yawning, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. I went and got a cup of coffee. I can't live without my coffee.

I went to the window and smiled. The storm had finally stopped.

Hi I'm Levy Mcgarden, aka Shrimp, Shorty, Midget, Bookworm or Smarty. Most of these nick names were used by… I'll get to him later.

So. Where was I? Oh Yes. Storm was over. I opened the window to let some fresh air in, carful not to wake the other girls in the dorm. I love how the air smells after a storm. Do you know what I mean? It's fresh and clean, as if the sky's tears have purified the world.

"Better right that down" I thought. They usually gave us a creative writing lesson in English the first week of school, and I had been writing down ideas all summer.

I put on my slippers, and opened the door, still thinking about English class. All trivial matters were pushed to the back of my head as soon as I saw the girl on the doorstep.

"MASTER!"

* * *

Headmaster Makarov came running closely followed by the boys. The girls in my dorm came out, aroused by my shout, rubbing the sleep out of there eyes. Now I may not look like it, but I don't scare easy. So when everyone had heard my shout, they were really worried.

"Hey Shrimp," called Gajeel (yes, he is the one with all of the nicknames, although shrimp is his favorite) "you ok?"

"Yes," master Makarov continued, "What's wrong…"

He trailed of, as the question obviously answered itself, or in this case, herself. The blond girl on the step was battered and bruised, to say the least. Was she even breathing? Yes she was. I noted this fact with a sigh of relief. Her arm was bending where it was not supposed to be able to. Her leg was twisted backwards. Blood flowered in spots where ribs had been broken and punctured the skin. Scratches and bruises covered her body. Some would need stiches. And her eye… her eye…

Master Makarov immediately took hold of the situation.

"Natsu, Gray, stretcher. Bring her to Porlyusica. Levy you go along with her if you'd like." He paused. "Wendy, you better check if Porlyusica needs any help." We both nodded.

Natsu and Gray were back with the stretcher. As soon as we left, everyone started whispering.

"Will she be OK?"

"Who is she?"

"What's going on?"

As I was about to leave, I saw a flash of gold on the ground. It was a locket. I picked it up. It had a name engraved on it. L-U-C-Y. Lucy. _Lucy! _No way. It couldn't be!

I fumbled the locket's delicate clasp. It popped open in my hand. A picture of the blond girl was on the right side, and on the left…

"No way. Lu-Chan? Is that you?"

On the left was a picture of a petite girl with blue hair. A picture of me.

* * *

Lucy slept through the whole ordeal. Porlyusica and Wendy treated her. It took over an hour. Stitches and bandages covered most of her body. A patch was over her eye. It would heal, they said. But it would take time, time and patience. And it would not be pleasant. Almost as if she knew she was being watched, she whimpered in her sleep.

The sight of her made me want to cry. What had happened to her in the time that we had last seen each other? She was fine back then. Up until…

I tucked back under the blankets, and stood guard by the door.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"GRAY!"

It was a normal day. I wished. Maybe, if I just pretended it didn't happen…

No. I could pretend it didn't happen, but she couldn't. She was asleep, unconscious in her bed, or awake and in pain, in a place she didn't know. Her life may never be the same again.

"What is it flame brain?"

"What do you think happened to her?"

I was answered by silence.

"Why would someone do that to… to ANYONE?" I shouted, confused. "WHY?"

"I don't Know FLAME BRAIN!" gray shouted at me. More silence.

"I'll just make them pay." I thought. "I don't care who, what ,where, when, why or how, but I will make them pay."

I got up and brushed myself off.

"Where are you going?"

"To see the headmaster." I called over my shoulder, already leaving. I was sure Makarov would be in the infirmary.

I burst in without knocking, which probably wasn't wise. Levy glared at me.

"Natsu," she hissed, "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for the master."

"Why in here?"

"Thought he'd be here."

"Than be quiet!"

"You're the one that's shouting!"

Silence. I seemed to be getting a lot of that lately.

"Her name is Lucy."

I didn't answer Levy. I didn't see why I should.

Hmmm. Lucy. She was about 17, my age, but laying there she looked both younger and older at the same time. Her face said that she knew things that you should never know, and seen things that you could only imagine, and then wish you never did. The stuff nightmares are made out of. Yet she looked defenseless and innocent as a 2 year-old.

"Get better Lu-Chan" Levy whispered.

As if Lucy could hear her, she stirred. She took a shuttering breath, and opened her eyes, (well eye) closing it again almost immediately, as if hoping she was in some sort of nightmare, and if she closed her eyes, she would wake up safe and sound. She looked at me once more, a one eyed glare, so accusing, and so hurt, it made me want to run away with my tail between my legs. (not literally. I don't actually _have_ a tail) A silent cry filled with pain and fear. Her voice trembled as she asked me a question.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?"


	2. Breath

**So, this is the second part of my first long-term story. I would like to thank those nice people who commented, and didn't complain about how crappy my writing is. If you have any ideas or questions for either of my stories, comment, and I'll try to get back to you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up to the sounds of two people fighting. Very loudly. Very, very loudly. I just caught the end of their conversation.

"-the one that's shouting!"

I didn't feel well. That is to say, I felt like I had been hit by a truck. A very big truck. Twice. Everything, and I mean _everything_ hurt. My head, my leg, my arms, Insides and out, but that wasn't surprising. After all I'd been through, what was surprising was that I was alive at all.

On the other hand, I wasn't at all surprised that I had been captured. I had been through similar situations before, though that _man_ had used rougher 'hunters' than ever. But I'd run away before, and I would run away again. He could do what he wanted with me, but I wouldn't stay. Anything to get away from that man…

"Her name is Lucy," a girl said quietly. She sounded near tears. Her voice was so familiar. Soft and warm, it made me feel safe. Where had I heard it before?

"Get better Lu-Chan," she said, her voice trembling, barely a whisper. Lu-Chan. Only one person ever called me that. It couldn't be Levy! Could it?

It was all so confusing. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. My body and mind wanted to shut down. My lungs seized up. It was all I could do to breath. I knew if I wanted to stay sane, I would have to take a look around.

I opened my eyes. Expecting to be in a jail cell, or some similar facility, I was surprised to find myself in some sort of infirmary. A boy with spiky, bright pink hair (the likes of which I had never seen before) was staring at me, while behind him, a petite bluenette was sitting on a stool. Her big brown eyes were filled with worry. I had seen her before. So it was Levy. But the boy in front of me was a stranger. I would have remembered someone with hair like that.

But the strangest thing of all was my eye, my right eye. Why did it feel like it was on fire? Why couldn't I see out of it? What was going on?

I closed my eyes in the vain hope that when I'd open them, I'd be in a jail cell, my room, ANYWHERE but in this confusing situation. I opened my eyes again. Nope. Not a dream. I was disappointed. I had been in worse situations than this, but none as confusing.

The boy was staring at me. I didn't like it. I gave Pinky a stare full of venomous feelings, and fear. I wanted to burn him up, but I was defenseless. No matter how I acted, I was afraid.

I tried to steady my voice, which trembled with both anger, and fear.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Lu-Chan!" Levy sprang up from her stool, and ran over to hug Lucy, almost forgetting her injuries. She stopped short and bent down, settling for squeezing Lucy's hand (the one that was _not _covered in bandages) instead.

"I missed you," she said simply.

Lucy was shaking. Confused. Angry. Scared. She was scared. Lucy didn't look like someone who showed fear. More like someone who was familiar with it but pushed it down. But now, she was visibly shaking with it.

"Levy?" she asked, "What's going on? Where am I? Who is he? Why am I here?"

"What," Lucy gulped, "what happened to my eye?"

Levy tried to calm her down, speaking almost random words about how everything was going to be OK, and that Lucy should lay down and rest, but it wasn't working. I could tell that Lucy wanted answers, and she wanted them now. I took over from Levy, who was too worried to be of much help.

"Calm down." I said. Stress couldn't be good for her in this condition. And I didn't want her dyeing on us. "I'll start from the beginning. What is going on? Honestly? I don't know. Maybe you can tell us that. I'm not pressuring you, but you know more than us. All we know, is that you were found beat up and unconscious on the doorstep or the girls' dormitory."

"Where are you? You are at Fairy Tail High, A school for aspiring mages. Our head Master's name is Makarov. He said you can stay here if you'd like. We have classes that teach us about history of magic, strategies, battling, and general studies as well."

"Who am I? My name is Natsu Dragneel. I am 16, and a fire Dragon slayer. I go to school here. I was looking for the master when you woke up. You are here because Levy found you collapsed and injured on the doorstep after the storm. She called the master, and we brought you to the school's infirmary to be treated. We help people. It's what we do. What happened to your eye?" I took a deep breath.

"I don't know. When we found you, you were blinded in that eye, as if someone slashed it with a knife. Our healing mages Porlyusica, and Wendy, say that after it heals naturally, they might be able to restore sight to it. But it may not be pleasant."

I looked at Lucy. She had sat up and calmed down sometime during my little explanation, but now she was shaking again. It was so much new information at once. It would take her some time to process it all. Being me, I was curious about what had happened to Lucy, but knew that now was not the time for questions. She, on the other hand, decided to tell me a bit about herself. She said this all in a whisper, barley able to get the words out.

"I'm not going to tell you what happened to me. My name is Lucy. Just Lucy. I am a celestial wizard. I will not tell you where I come from. I was best friends with Levy when I was little, until I moved away. Many things have happened since then."

"I went through many hard times, but if I learned one thing, it's trust no one. The one exception to this rule is Levy. I would like to stay at Fairy Tail High. But please, don't push me for anymore information." She said this last sentence with tears trapped behind her eye, as if she would go insane at the slightest mention about what happened to her.

No. I corrected myself She would either break, or die.

I wouldn't have risked it anyways. She was shaking like a leaf, afraid of her past, afraid of the present, and afraid of her future. I worried for her. I knew she would be safe here, but she didn't.

Levy made her lay down. Almost immediately, Lucy returned to the confusing world of dreams and nightmares. But while she had closed her eyes, she had opened my own. I now knew there were people out there who would do something like this to someone. Even to someone like Lucy, who looked like she never wanted to hurt a fly, but had been forced to by someone else's hand.

I looked at Levy. She seemed to be frozen. Her face was unreadable. I made her sit down and went outside, feeling like I was intruding. Gajeel was waiting outside the door. He was holding a wheelchair for Lucy. I knew he had made it himself.

"How's the Shrimp?" He asked me, pretending not to care. I knew better, but said nothing. My look told it all. He ran inside. A single tear fell on Levy's cheek. Then another, then another. Gajeel picked her up. He ruffled her hair fondly. And Levy cried.

She cried for the innocent little girl who was no more.

She cried for the hurt girl who we found on the doorstep.

She cried for the girl who was lost and confused.

She cried for the girl on the bed with one eye.

She cried for her best friend.

She cried for Lucy.

Gajeel held her tight, and Levy cried and cried.

* * *

Levy's POV

I woke up back in my bunk bed, tucked under the quilt. Gajeel must have brought me back. I smiled. He really was sweet when you got to know him.

I sat up and stretched. There was a note on my bed. I picked it up and opened it. Sure enough, it was from Gajeel. Hi messy scrawl he called 'handwriting' greeted me.

"Shrimp, find me when you feel better, if you want to talk."

He sure is bad with words. At least he spelled everything correctly this time. But, I mean, would it hurt to say, "hope you feel better?"

But as much as his word issue bothered me, as he says, I talk enough for both of us. Even though I'm better with words, when it comes to strength, I need him to take care of me. We are the perfect recipe, for either cooperation, or complete and utter chaos.

Mira says we're like fire and water. Opposites, and constantly fighting, but 100% compatible. Yah right. We couldn't go 5 minutes without getting at each other's throat. And that was on a good day.

I realized that I was still in my pajamas. I had never changed out of them when I went outside to find Lucy. It reminded me how little time had passed. All of that had happened so quickly, more excitement than what would usually take place in a month in out school.

OK. I was exaggerating a little bit. It would have only taken a week. (I go to a _very_ exiting school.)

I took a shower, the hot water washing all the tension from my tiny body along with the sweat. It felt good to relax a little bit. I wrapped my self in the fluffiest towel I could find, and changed into my favorite orange outfit. Mira says orange compliments my hair. Contrasting colors. Blue on orange. Water on fire. A hard look to pull of at the best of times, but I managed it, very well if I might add.

I seem to be mentioning Mira a lot. Let me tell you about her.

Mirajane (Mira for short) is the oldest girl in out dorm, except for maybe Erza. She's also one of the most powerful. She's like a mother to the girls in my dorm. Lissana is her little sister, and Elfman is her little brother. They are takeover wizards.

One thing in common with everyone at fairy tail (besides us being mages) is that we all have, umm… how do you put this? _Problems_.

Mira and her siblings are orphans. I grew up in a small town. There, if you were different, you were feared. When I was little, my mother hated me because of my small size. I was abandoned. Mira took me in, and brought me here. Master took us in.

I love fairy tail high. The entire school is like a family. One that won't abandon me, or look down on me because I'm small, or because I'm different.

Lucy would be welcome to join our little family. She would fit in better than some of us (*_cough_, _cough_, _cough that sounds suspiciously like Gajeel_), and would be immediately accepted. But she trusted no one. She was shy and scared. She hid her uncertainty behind a mask of anger and hate. It would take her some time to adjust. I hoped we could help her forget her pain, and teach her how to trust.

I opened one of my countless books. I loved to read. For now, I was satisfied to disappear into a land of fairies. A land where knights in shining armor rescue damsels in distress. My last thought before I disappeared into the realm of my book, was wondering where Lucy's knight was, and when he was going to rescue her. With that, I became oblivious to the world, lost in a world known as books.

* * *

**Me: Yay! I made 2,000 words!**

**Levy: 2026 not counting the author's note, our conversations, and the disclaimer.**

**Me: Close enough.**

**Levy: Comment!**

**Me: Please! Or I'll kill off Lucy!**

**Levy: **_**You wouldn't!**_

**Me: Try me.**


	3. Silence

**Me: Hi everyone! My friend ****Hissha is going to join us today. Her name is not really Hissha, but it means author in Japanese, and she loves to write.**

**Hissha: Hi everyone! I'm Hissha, one of Rigel's BFFs! **

**Me: So, basically, I'm sick. Which is crummy and awful for me-**

**Hissha: But awesome for US! Because now Rigel has nothing to do all day except write.**

**Me: Instead of updating early, I'm going to write a much longer chapter.**

**Hissha: Sounds good!**

**Me: Hissha, the disclaimers please.**

**Hissha: Rigel does not own fairy tail or any of its characters. Though she'd like to very much. (Maybe a little **_**to**_** much. .)**

**Me: Hey! *ACHOO!**

**Hissha: So, enjoy the story! (And here's a tissue.)**

* * *

Lucy's POV

_I am running. I don't know where. I don't know why. All I know is that I'm running. Running away. Never to, only from. I fall, my feet flying out from under my. Something breaks. I am all to aware of the pain. I see steel. A knife. In slow motion I see it coming towards me. I cannot move. My eye! Some how I watch it happen and experience it at the same time. I scream, and the earth opens under my feet. I plunge into darkness, falling, falling. His laughs are all I hear, as I tumble into the void of nothingness._

I woke up drenched in cold sweat. Another nightmare. A solitary tear ran down my cheek. I looked around. I was still in the infirmary. A blanket was in a pile by the floor, and I was relatively safe. At least, no one was holding a knife to me. A boy I had never seen before was sitting on the stool instead of Levy. Natsu was gone too.

I was scared of strangers. I was scared of the boy. I was scared of everything. I tried to hide it, but my body betrayed me. I started shaking. Everything hurt. I was defenseless. My keys were on the table near my bench, but I couldn't lift my arm to reach them if need be.

The boy turned around. He had black hair and dark, sad eyes. He saw me shaking. He looked concerned.

"Are you OK?" he asked me. Stupid question really, if you think about it. "Do you want anything?"

My fear grew and intensified. I said not a word. If I had wanted to, anything that I said wouldn't be comprehendible. The room was spinning. I couldn't get enough air to breath, let alone talk. I must have looked unwell, to say the least. The boy looked worried. He started to panic.

"Ummm… I know! I'll get Natsu!"

He ran off, and I was alone.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I was sitting on the top branch of the Tenrou Tree,. Thinking. Thinking about Lucy.

Gray came running up to me panicked, and shirtless. (_Duh._ Even if this _does_ take place in an alternate universe, Gray is still Gray.) Something was wrong.

"Oy Natsu! Come with me!"

"Why?" I grunted, lost in my world of thought.

"Lucy! She-" I never heard the end of his sentence. I was down in a flash, running ahead of Gray to the infirmary. What was wrong with her?

I burst into the room. Lucy was lying there, shaking. Her face was pale. She couldn't breath.

"Lucy?" all I wanted to do was run around screaming, but I knew that would just make her worse. I grabbed a cup of water, and walked calmly over to Lucy. I propped her up on her pillows, supporting her with my hand.

"Calm down." She was shaking with pain and fear. She was hyperventilating, crying from one eye, the other covered in bandages.

I heard Gray walk slowly to the door, but luckily, Lucy didn't notice. I had a feeling that waking up in a strange room with a stranger was what had caused her panic attack in the first place.

"Now breath." I used the same voice that (hopefully) said my decision is final. It didn't suite me, but it was what Lucy needed right now. She needed to calm down, calm down _now,_ or she was going to hurt herself, or worse.

"Breath slowly," I said, in that same calming vice.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I silenced her.

"Not a word."

She nodded unsurely. Ever so gradually, her breathing slowed down. In and out. In and out. She was still a little shaky, but there was nothing I could do about that. I put the cup of water I was holding to her mouth. She shrank back at first, but soon parted her chapped lips to drink. She pulled back after a few sips. I put down the cup.

"Now rest." I laid her down on the bed, and covered her up with the blankets. She must have kicked them of in her sleep.

Soon enough, she drifted off. I left quietly, carful to close the door behind me.

Outside, Gray was standing, waiting for me.

"How did you calm her down? When I asked her what was wrong, she started crying. I could tell she was trying not to, but she couldn't help it. What did you do?" He pelted me with questions as soon as we were far enough away not to wake Lucy up. I was confused. Gray didn't look menacing. Why would she be scared of him, or if she was scared of him, why not of me?

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know. Maybe she didn't panic because I gave her answers before. I guess that doesn't explain why she didn't panic then though. She sure is a weirdo. I think she was just afraid, and I don't think she likes strangers. I'm pretty sure, actually _positive,_ that she has trust issues. Now I have a question. Why didn't you get Levy?" If it had been me in the room, Levy would have been my first choice. She had known Lucy forever, while I had only met her this morning.

I thought I detected a hint of a smile play across Gray's lips.

"I'll show you." I followed Gray, stepping quietly. We came to the pond. Gajeel was sitting there, Levy asleep in his arms. She had changed out of her Pajamas. (I.e. She went to see Gajeel after she finished her book.) I didn't quite understand the seen, but Gray seemed to enjoy it. At least, Gajeel and Levy looked happy. Maybe something good would come out of this after all.

* * *

Gray's POV

"Ice make, blades!"

"Wing slash of the fire dragon!"

I nullified the attack with a shield, and ran to attack Natsu. We lived for our fights, it was the way we communicated, the way we let off our emotions.

"Seven strike dance!"

Normally, at this speed, he would have dodged the entire attack, or at least some of it, but today, he tripped, and fell flat on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh at his sputtering, red face.

"Flame brain," I asked, "what's wrong with you? You're not your stupidly powerful self."

"Did you just call me stupid, Stripper?"

"Yes, stupidly _powerful._ Emphasis on _powerful._" (Face palm)

"I hear stupid."

"How do you manage to only hear half the words I say?"

"Was that an insult Droopy eyes?"

"It depends. What do you think Slanty eyes?"

"I think it was, Underwear man!"

"Who you calling underwear man?"

"The person without any clothes on!"

"KYAH!"

I waited for a snarky comment, like always. But none came.

I looked at Natsu. He seemed lost in thought. And then I came to a surprising realization of what I just observed.

Natsu. Was. Thinking.

Thinking!

THINKING!

"Natsu, are you OK?"

"Yah."

"Are you by any chance _thinking?"_

"And so what if I am?"

"Natsu, you _never_ think."

"Was that an insult Ice-cream man?"

"_No…"_

"Was that SARCASM!?"

"YES!" (Please give me more ideas for Natsu and Gray's all too frequent fights. Mine seem to go in circles.)

Silence again. And then-

"I wonder what happened to her."

"To who?"

"To Lucy you idiot! I doubt she just tripped on a tree-branch and poked her eye out!"

I silently agreed.

"She'll tell us when she's ready to."

"I guess."

The silence this time was a companionable one. (I know. A lot of silence. I'm more of a visual person.) Natsu and I looked at the ceiling, and thought about the girl in the infirmary. We thought about her past, and how we could help her. We thought about trust, and most importantly, how to gain Lucy's.

* * *

_1 week later…_

* * *

Natsu's POV

I walked into Lucy's room (as it was now called until she moved into the girl's dorm,) not bothering to knock before I entered. She was reading one of Levy's books again. She glanced up from her page, and a look that only I could tell meant she was worried flashed briefly across her face. Her shoulders tensed a bit. Nothing you'd notice if you weren't looking for it. But I was.

"Don't worry," I said, "it's just me."

She nodded, and went back to her book.

I took a little survey on how she looked. The big bulky bandage that had covered half of her face was now replaced by a clean, white, eye patch, which some stiches just peaked out of either side. Bandages still covered her arms and legs. She would be in a wheel chair for a while. Though she was still pale, she didn't look like she was about to faint at any moment. She looked better, much better, but not well enough for school. Unfortunately, Gramps thought that it would be best if her life got back to normal as soon as possible.

I had argued against her even leaving the infirmary; forget about going to school, as she became suddenly mute when anyone other than Levy or me walked into the room, but Gramps had insisted.

"The quicker her life gets back to normal, the quicker she will too."

I would have laughed at this had I not had a real concern. Fairy Tail High? Normal? In the same _sentence?_

Now, as I looked at Lucy, wincing slightly every time she moved her arm to turn the page, I was convinced Gramps had finally lost his marbles. He knew about the rival school we shared a building with. And he _still_ wanted her to go?

Oh well. Who am I to argue with Gramps?

"Hey Lucy?" I shouted.

She looked up, annoyed. "What?"

"I'm going to show you around the school grounds. OK?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

I was surprised at her answer, and that she hadn't argued. I helped her into the wheel chair Gajeel had made. She grimaced when I touched her arm.

"Are you OK?"

She gave me an exasperated look. "Seriously?" she questioned, "Could that question be any stupider?"

She had a point. "Wasn't really thinking."

"Of course not."

A slight pause and then-

"Anything you want to take with us before we leave?"

"My keys," she said, almost immediately. In other words, protection. I knew how she felt. There was no danger in Fairy Tail High that I couldn't take care of, well any danger other than a few over-enthusiastic students, but it was probably more of a security thing for her.

I grabbed the keys, and handed them to Lucy. She thanked me politely, and we left.

We went outside, Lucy closed her eyes, a look of contentment spread across her face. I hadn't realized it, but it had been weeks since she saw the light of day. She must have felt like she was in jail. Oops.

I took Lucy to the gardens.

"Wow," she breathed. She looked like she was in heaven. "It's beautiful."

"Juvia is glad Lucy likes it."

Lucy twisted around in her wheelchair. I pushed her back down, and turned the chair around so she wouldn't hurt herself. A girl with blue curly hair in a short blue cover up was standing behind us. Juvia Locksar, our school's resident water mage.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"It's OK. Lucy doesn't have to talk to Juvia if she doesn't want to."

I spoke for Lucy. "Thanks Juvia."

"Juvia loves the gardens. It's quiet and peaceful. Juvia is going to the pool now though. Does Lucy want to come?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Juvia will see Lucy at school."

She smiled and walked off.

Once Lucy was sure Juvia was out of earshot, she asked me a question.

"School?"

"Yah," I agreed. "Gramps wants your life to get back to normal as possible, and that means you're going to school."

Lucy looked like she wanted to cheer and argue at the same time. I knew what she meant just by her face. Exited, but not quite sure it's such a good idea.

"You're going whether you like it or not, so you don't have to say anything," I informed her rather grumpily.

"You don't want me to go?" She seemed insulted, as if she knew I thought she couldn't take care of herself.

"Well you see, our school shares a building with another school called Sabertooth. Let's just say, not the nicest of guys. As in, I want to BEAT THEM TO A PULP!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at me. She was used to my rants by now. She knew I'd never hurt _her. _And I definitely wouldn't let Sabertooth get away with harming a single hair on any of my friends' heads.

"All right, all right. I get it. Now, do you want to show me the battling arena? You told me it was your favorite place yesterday."

"SURE!"

I practically flew to the arena, dragging Lucy in her wheelchair with me.

"SLOW DOWN!"

* * *

Lucy's POV

Well, this was _interesting._

As soon as we walked in, we saw a teacher from Fairy tail. He was fighting with that dark haired boy I had woken up to a week ago. What was his name again? Some color. Black? Blue? Ahh yes. _Gray._

So yah, back to the fight. Gray vs. Teacher. He was loosing badly. Gray, not the teacher. Gray used Make Magic, and very well might I add. But he was nothing compared to the teacher, who wasn't even bothering to fight seriously. I could see it in his stance, casual and laid back as it was. Natsu's favorite place was loaded with people, some egging on the fight, others fighting amongst themselves, so I didn't voice my opinion out loud. But this school was _crazy._

Natsu charged at the teacher.

"Guildarts! Fight me!"

Clunk. He was down. One hit was all it took. Natsu was a strong fighter. You could tell just by looking at him, so this teacher, Guildarts he said, must have been _crazy_ powerful.

"Now, now, Natsu. Calm down. You know it's rude to charge into the middle of a lesson. And don't forget the honorifics. It's Guildarts _Sensei_ to you."

SENSEI?! LESSON?!  
"Gray and I were working on his strategy. Now you've made us loose our concentration." He grinned as if it was a big joke. He turned to me.

"Hello there, little lady. What's your name?"

I just stared at him, mouth open. He just knocked Natsu out and acted like it was NOTHING?

Gray answered for me.

"Her name is Lucy. She's the one I told you about. She doesn't talk to strangers."

"Strange? Me?" He laughed his big hearty chuckle again.

"So you're joining us for school next week? I'll be your battle and strategy teacher, once you're feeling up to it that is."

Silence.

"Great! See you then."

I snapped out of my daze just as Natsu got to his feet.

"What just happened?" he asked me.

I gave him a look that said, "That's exactly what I want to know."

This school was crazy.

I was going to fit in splendidly.

* * *

_A young girl is sitting in a dark, cold room. She hasn't eaten for days. As she shivers, huddled in the corner, the door opens. She looks up. The light hits her pale face. She can't be more than five._

_A man walks into the room. He is cloaked in shadow. _

"_Stand up."_

_The girl stands up. Her head is down, hair covering her face._

"_Look at me."_

_She looks up, trust and hope in her chocolate brown eyes._

_The man slaps her across the face. She reels back, shocked and hurt. He does it again. Once. Twice. Three times_

"_It's not my fault," she whimpers. "I didn't do it. It's not my fault!"_

"_DON'T COMPLAIN! JUST TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT!"_

"_But I didn't do it!"_

_Crack. She goes flying across the room, smashing into the wall. _

"_What just happened?" she thinks. And then she realizes. He hurt her. She trusted him, and he hurt her._

_Weak from hunger and pain, the five year old manages to have one last say in the matter before submerging into darkness._

"_You never loved me…"_

Makarov stepped away from the video Lacrima. The image was terrible, but true. So that was her secret. That was why she wouldn't trust.

As he walked away to check on his newest student, the Lacrima played back one more word. One vital word that Makarov was missing. The word that brought a new meaning to her pain.

"…_Father_."

* * *

**Me: So, as you saw, I did NOT kill off Lucy. **

**Hissha (and fans): GOOD! Or I would have hunted you down and made you pay! (Mwuhahah)**

**Me: ha-ha. (Trying to change subject) how was it?**

**Hissha: It was good**_**.**_

**Me: Not great?**

**Hissha: Well, that's not for me to decide.**

**Me: You heard her folks! Comment!**


	4. 1st day part 1

******Hissha: Rigel, don't you have something to say?**

**Me: How about help I'm trapped with ****Hissha and Dan (who is a girl) surrounding me?**

******Dan: Hi! I'm Dan, one of Rigel's friends! **

******Stan (who is also a girl and is best friends with Dan): No Rigel. that is not what you're supposed to say.**

**Me: How about this. Hi everyone! It's me, Rigil! Sorry I haven't updated this story for a little while. I'm going for the oh too common excuse called writer's block. Blame me as much as you want, but hey, it's out! So for future references, I'm updating my story when ever I like. So that may be early, and it may be late. I will try to update _something_ every week. So enjoy! **

******Hissha: Better**

******Me: Now can you let me out?**

******Stan & Dan: If you bake us cookies.**

**********Hissha: Yay! Cookies!**

**********Me: Groan.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up in the girl's dormitory. It was too early to awake. I was about to close my eyes and go back to sleep, when I glanced at the calendar. Oh. First day of school is today. I'd have to wait for Levy to wake up before I could get out of bed.

School. The word had a certain edge of mystery to it. I had never been to school before, having been homeschooled my entire life. Taking classes with other people would be a new experience for me.

I stared at the ceiling, eyes following the crack on the right of it from the beginning to the end. I was busy marveling at how it looked exactly like a rabbit, (or maybe a cat?) when an alarm clock ran. Erza, our dorm head woke up. A simple thing like an alarm clock wouldn't wake up the girls in the dorm, but Erza would.

"UP! NOW! SCHOOL!"

"KYAH!"

I watched as the dorm girls scrambled to get ready. Levy worked twice as fast as everyone else, as she had to help me too. As she helped me slip into my uniform, Erza slipped my books into the basket underneath my wheelchair, and Juvia helped me into the seat. Unlike stereotype magical school uniforms, black cloaks and nerdy glasses were not in the dress code. Instead, short black skirts and white shirts were a must. We wore black vests over that, with detailing in our color choice. I chose pink, Levy orange, Juvia and Wendy blue, Lissana and Mira white, Cana yellow, Evergreen green. Erza was student body president, so she wore a jacket (red) instead of the vests everyone else wore. We grabbed are books, and any tools we'd need. We were all ready.

"Let's go everyone!"

"Aye!"

Evergreen disappeared to her team, Juvia went to fawn over Gray, Mira and Lissana Left to hang with Elfman, and Cana went to who knows where. That left me, Erza, Levy and Wendy to walk to the school building together.

The walk was awkward, as I still wasn't talking. Erza jabbered senselessly about cake to try and fill in the void of silence, Wendy, holding her white cat Charla (AN. Charla can't talk or fly, _for now_,) agreed with everything she said, and Levy just stared off in thought. I did nothing. I couldn't wait until I could walk again. Then, at least, I could be silent by myself.

A few minutes later we reached the building. I lost my breath, and not from fear. It was amazing.

The building was huge, a castle by any other name. Stone towers loomed above, basements buried below, spiral staircases twisting and turning, trapdoors and secret passageways could get you in trouble for sure. It was amazing.

Students were milling in, four schools shared the magnificent building. Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and us, Fairy Tail.

While we all wore the same basic black uniforms, each school had a different symbol that each student wore on their uniform and body.

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and a boy named Jellal (who seemed to have eyes only for Erza) were waiting outside the building for us. Levy waved, calling out to her friends. Gajeel grunted in acknowledgement, Gray and Jellal waved, and Natsu ran up to me, relieving Erza of her wheelchair duties.

"Hi Lucy!"

I nodded to show I heard him.

"Can I see your schedule?"

I complied, handing it to him with out a word. He read the classes to himself, glancing at his own every so often. He handed it back to me with a grin.

"We're in most of the same classes, and the ones that I'm not in with you, Levy is. If you need anything just let me know."

I nodded, going over the signs Natsu and I had made for the basic necessities I might need. Painkiller, water, bathroom, food, pencil, let's go, yes and no were just a few.

"Let's go." And so we did, with Erza leading the way.

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Here!"

"Levy Mcgarden."

"Present!"

"Gajeel Redfox."

"What?"

The names were in no apparent order. Not by school, nor name, nor magic ability. And _definitely_ not by brains.

"Sting Eucliff."

"Sup?"

"Lucy."

I raised my good, (well better) hand to show my presence, hoping to avoid any awkward questions. Porlyusica, the lady who had saved my life earlier, was our homeroom teacher. Her pink hair tied back in a tight bun, suite impeccably clean, she fit the stereotype strict homeroom teacher head to toe. Erza had told Lucy that Natsu had almost gone into shock when he saw his name under Porlyusica's class.

The students from other schools, and some from ours, stared at me, summing me up. I could feel dozens of eyes looking, watching, judging my every move.

"Lucy, put your hand down this instant. You're still injured and that will only make it worse."

I let my arm fall to my lap, my face scarlet with embarrassment. Natsu snickered at me, and I gave him the "death stair." That shut him up.

We went around the class, answering questions for other classmates.

What type of magic did we do? What were our hobbies? Favorite colors?

Levy and Natsu answered the questions for me, making my life a lot easier. Her is what they learnt.

- My name is Lucy.

- I love to read.

- I am a celestial wizard.

- I have 10 of the zodiac keys.

- My favorite colors are pink and blue.

Natsu took me down to the first real class. History of magic. The teacher was a lady named Mavis, with long blonde hair and a sweet face. Natsu told me some people thought she was a ghost, but you could tell from her smile she was definitely alive. I think.

She was nice but the class was boring. I glanced around, making sure no one was watching me, and then I grabbed a notebook, a small one, from my bag.

I changed my pen color from blue to orange, and started working on my story.

_Lucy's Story_

_She ran from the room, tripping over her own flailing feet in her haste to remove herself from its presence. Her hair in her eyes, she could feel the metal of the key digging into her palm, almost painful, her grip was so tight._

_She would not give up her prize. Her key. The key to-_

RING!

I jumped foot in the air (well not literally, but my face must have been priceless.) Erza stood up, starting to push my wheelchair out of the classroom, but not before Mavis caught my eye, waving, completely oblivious of my earlier actions, or maybe she just didn't care. (AN. Plenty of my teachers don't mind when I work on this story during class, and you should thank them, or I would have _never_ gotten this chapter done. So many tests!) I waved back cheerily before Erza rolled me out of view.

We had English next, and I wasn't in Natsu's class for that. School passed with out so much trouble, or at least I thought so.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Left, right! Left, right!"

The rhythm of my fists against the punching bag was familiar and soothing."

"Left, right! Left, right!"

After a long morning of classes, some of them spent worrying what the hell Lucy was doing, Battle and Strategy was the perfect class to let off some stress before lunch. The stupid people in class who had stared at her today, making her squirm ever so slightly, no matter much she tried to hide it. Thump. Whoever beat Lucy up. Bang. Whatever terrible thing she dreamt about, waking with a cry in the night when I was on watch. Crash.

I glanced behind me. Lucy was sitting there silently, watching me train. We were working on physical ability today, so she wasn't doing anything. I caught her eye, and grinned at her, none of my previous thoughts, hopefully, evident on my face. She looked interested, yet confused about something.

_No magic?_ she asked me, in the sign language we had made.

"Not until next week. Then you can see me beet up popsicle over there."

She nodded, and started studying everyone else in the room. I practically could see the gears in her head turning. I turned back to continue my exercises, instead of a punching bag, I was greeted by the sneering face of Sting Eucliff. I was about to continue with my exercises, (as Sting was a preferred punching bag anyways,) but Sting held up his hand.

"Truce," he said. "Just want to talk.

He was smart, as there was no way I could escape. The doors leading out of the room were locked so I couldn't leave, but Guildarts was snoring about now, so we could talk interrupted. Something flew by my face. Well, semi-uninterrupted. This was Fairy Tail High after all.

"Let's talk over _there,_" he said, gesturing away from Lucy.

I told her I'd be right back, getting a nod in acknowledgement, before I went with him.

"So," he started, "Lucy."  
"What about Lucy?" I bared my teeth at him, defensive of the friend I had made over the past few weeks.

"She's a cutie." I didn't like that. "What's your relationship with her?"

"Friend," I mumbled.

"So, you know where she comes from?"

"No."

"Are you curious?"

"No." Well, that was a straight out lie. I was dead curious, but I wasn't going to tell Sting that.

"Well I'm going to find out."

"No!"

"You can't stop me."

"Bug off my friend."

Thwack. I punched sting in the face. He stood there in shock. He'd have a nasty black eye tomorrow. I stepped towards him, my volume increasing with each step.

"You. Stay. Away. From. LUCY!"

I could see the nervousness in Sting's eyes. Nervousness, but not compliance.

"Yah right."

Luckily for him, the bell rang, and with a quick punch to my stomach, Sting bolted from the room. That would be the last I saw of him for a while.

I hoped.

"Natsu!"

Levy was running towards me.

"You forgot Lucy!"

"Crap!"

* * *

**Me: So, now that you have met 2 more of my cookie obsessed friends, I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Dan (While munching on my homemade cookies): And if you're wondering, my name isn't really Dan, and she's not Stan.**

**Stan (****While also munching on my homemade cookies)**: That's what all our close friends call us at school though.

**Rigel: Seriously. **

******Hissha (same as Dan and Stan cookie wise): How did you get those nicknames again?**

******Me: Maybe I'll tell everyone later, if you comment.**

******Everyone: You heard her. Comment!**


	5. Author's plea for help

Hi everyone. Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter. I need help with teacher ideas. Please review on who you think should be the

Math teacher

English teacher

Science teacher

Spells teacher

Thanks. If I get enough ideas, I should have a new chapter on friday!

Signed,

The Seventh Star

Rigel Houkina


	6. 1st day part 2

**Me: Hi! It's Rigel. I'm back again! And before you ask me why I haven't updated lately, I have 3 phrases for you.**

**Hissha Dan and Stan: And they are...**

**Me: Midterms, writer's block and grandparents.**

**Hissha: OK. First excuse is slightly acceptable. Those midterms were (and will be because there are _more_) murder.**

***Dan (who is presently crying on Stan's shoulder): The were *sniff AWFUL! **

**Hissha: writer's block was used before, but I guess you didn't get over it.**

**Me: Yup.**

**Hissha: But grandparents?**

**Me: They're visiting. I had to spend the whole day with them, or I would have worked on this story. I would have forced the words out one by one.**

**Hissha: So enjoy!**

**Stan: Standerd disclaimers apply!**

* * *

Gray's POV

Lucy was giving the world the silence treatment. What it had done to piss her off, I don't know, but from her reaction to human beings, it must have been bad. Now she wasn't even looking at Natsu because he left her at Battle and Strategy. I was pushing her wheelchair now.

We sat down around the un-official Fairy Tail Table in the lunchroom. Our group of friends always sat at one end. Wendy and Romeo had joined us from the middle school. The entire Strauss family was clustered at one end of the table, girls talking about couples, boy talking about MAN. Gajeel and Levy were sitting across from each other, bickering on about something he had done earlier (I caught the words purse and personal space). Jet and Dory were staring at them, giving Gajeel the eyes of death. Erza was hording an entire cake to herself. Natsu was feeding his cat Happy some fish under the table, sulking because of Lucy's un-acknowledgment of his existence. Cana was drinking something alcoholic smelling. Rajinshu was all the way at the other end; Laxus sending up sparks, Bixlow playing with dolls, Evergreen staring subtly (not) at Elfman, Fried writing in a notebook.

I chatted about homework with Romeo, (middle school gets more consistently, but high school gets harder,) all the while watching Lucy out of the corner of my eye. She was whispering something to Levy, whom she had somehow pulled away from Gajeel, and Levy laughed. Levy replied something I couldn't hear, but Gajeel obviously could, as he teased her for her reply. Her face puffed up like it does when she's mad, and she started shouting at Gajeel again, which was exactly what he had set out to do. I was watching Lucy arrange her keys on the lunchroom table, pointing to each one after Levy said something, when Natsu bumped into me. He needed a wake up call.

"Watch where you're going Matchbox." (AN. This is where my one shot "Nicknames" [or was it insults?] comes in handy.)

"What's it to you, Popsicle?" he snapped back.

"You spilled my lunch, Smoke Breath," I growled.

"Did I, Ice cube?"

"You sure did, Fire Freak!"

*Growl.

A fistfight broke out, and I couldn't honestly say that there was no magic used. Erza let us carry on for a few minutes before she stepped in, and even then it was only because we had ruined her cake.

I noticed Lucy looking at us in confusion. She seemed to be thinking about something. Jotting something down on a piece of loose-leaf paper, she handed it to me.

_Fire + Ice. Opposite elements. Is that why you fight?_

Hmm. I had never thought about it that way.

"Maybe, but even if Natsu used water magic, I'd probably still fight with him."

She nodded, and then wrote down 3 words.

_But he doesn't._

She turned to Levy and listened as she argued with Gajeel, who was alternatingly not taking the tiny girl seriously and talking to Lucy.

"I use iron magic," he was saying. "Brute strength. A dragon taught me. Metalicana."

Lucy nodded.

Natsu perked up, getting an idea.

"Hey Lucy, can you show us some magic?"

She glared at him before nodding, picking up a key from the table. She raised it, about to bring it swooshing down when –

RING!

I thought Lucy looked relieved before the look was covered up with her usual indifference. Next class was Languages for Lucy and Levy, math for Natsu and me. I waved, heading of with Pinky and Erza behind me. Mirajane had taken charge of Lucy for now, and was fussing over her. Levy waved as the blonde forced a smile on her face in hopes that it would get Mira to give her some breathing space. No such luck.

That was the last I saw of them for the next few classes.

I saw Lyon, my brother, from Lamia Scale.

"OY! LEON," I called. "WAIT UP!"

Levy's POV

I sat staring at the door, waiting for our teacher to come in. Lucy was still fuming at Natsu, so I thought it was a good thing that he wasn't in our class. I, on the other hand, wasn't surprised. This was Natsu we were talking about. Sure, it was irresponsible to leave her stranded, but hey. It was Natsu.

The door opened. In walked none other than Ichiya-Sensei. (AN. I apologize for my teacher choice, but I need comic relief.)

"MEN."

I raised my hand. "Excuse me Sensei, but this is the girls' languages class."

Lucy gave me a look. Translation. _This man is an idiot. What kind of teachers do you have in this crazy school?_

I sighed. She had no idea.

"Ah, yes. So sorry. So, today we will be learning French. We will start with the word _Pa'rfume_. Say it with me. _Pa'rfume"_

"**Pa'rfume**_"_

"Good. That is French for perfume." He made a face. "Now, you may read books in whatever language you want, and I shall go sample the _Pa'rfume _of the bathroom."

He ran out of the room sideways. I stared at Lucy. She raised an eyebrow quizzically at me before scribbling something in a notebook. I walked up to her to see what she was writing.

I scanned the page before squealing.

"OMG! YOU'RE WRITING A BOOK!"

Lucy glared at me.  
"Announce it to the whole world, will you?" she hissed. (AN. that's right. You forgot she talks to Levy.)

A grinned. "All right. On one condition."

"What?"

""You let _me_ read it before anyone else."

She pouted, but I knew that I had won. I plopped down beside her.

"So, what's the book about?"

Lucy thought a bit before writing one word.

Freedom.

Hmm. Interesting choice of subject. When I was little, I would have thought of Lucy as a romance writer.

I was about to say my thoughts, but Erza walked over. Lucy slipped her notebook into her desk so that our student body president wouldn't see it.

Erza reached Lucy's desk.

"So, how do you like Fairy Tail High, Lucy?"

She smiled shakily at Erza. I could tell she scared Lucy a little.

"Is that a 'I love it' or an 'it's OK?'"

Lucy held up one finger.

"The first one?"

She nodded.

Erza gave her a hug, which was the equivalent of being tackled. Lucy got a dazed look in her eyes from the squeeze.

"That's great! I'm glad you like it here!"

Lucy tried to breath, looking at me pitifully, begging for help. I tapped Erza on the shoulder.

"Umm, Erza?"

She looked at me without letting go of Lucy. "Yes?"

"I think you're squishing Lucy."

She looked down at the girl in question who was turning a slight shade of blue from the lack of oxygen. Erza let go of her at once.

"I'm sorry! I hurt a comrade!" She bowed to Lucy. "Please hit me."

*Sweat drop.

I could tell exactly what Lucy was thinking. Is she _always_ like this? The answer? Yes.

The rest of the day was just as strange as the beginning. We had a cooking class where Natsu burnt down half the kitchen with his fire yet still managed to get a B+ for the day, a spells class with the master where we would be learning to give creatures the power of speech, a torcher class with Jose (Lucy looked a bit queasy by the end of that one,) art class where Laki in the grade ahead of us passed of torcher devices for craft projects, and astronomy where no teacher ever showed up so Lucy taught the class by writing the lesson on the board.

By the time school was over, I was exhausted and Lu-Chan looked no better. But she was smiling softly, something I hadn't seen her do in a while. We watched Natsu and Gray fight for a while before heading off to the girls' dorm. There we changed into PJs, and sat on our beds. I had one question to ask Lucy before the other girls came back. I wanted to hear her say it, not just write it down on a note.

"Hey Lucy." I walked over to her and helped her get into a more comfortable position. "What do you think of Fairy Tail High?"

She smiled. "I think it's the best thing that's ever happened to me." She laid her notebook across her lap and continued writing.

I smiled. "I think so too Lucy," I whispered. "I think so too."

* * *

**Hissha: OK the chapter wasn't long, but at least it was over 1000 words, and pretty well written.**

**Me: that's my rule. It has to be over 1000 words unless it's a poem, drabble, or author's note. Either way, I need ideas for the next chapter!**

**Dan and Stan: So if you want Rigel to get over her writer's block, comment!**


	7. first words

**Hi! It's Rigel here! Random fact, I held a porcupine and an owl today. They came to my younger sister's school so since my mom is the one who invited them, I got to come!**

**Anyways, TADDAH! A brand new chapter! Mainly filler though. I plan on starting a new story so I can alternate for when I have writer's block.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

It was the Monday lunch break after my first week of school. I had forgiven Natsu for forgetting me at battle and strategy by now. The other girls in my dormitory had told me not to worry about it, as he was just irresponsible like that. Either way, Erza and Mira had warned him never to do it again. And an angry Mira is not something you want to see. If you throw Erza into the deal *shutter… trust me. You don't want to know. I was forever scarred from the experience.

Levy and I were sitting under the Tenrou Tree in the middle of the garden. My good eye was closed and I was enjoying the early autumn breeze that was blowing in the otherwise warm air. I could feel my hair blowing across my cheek, the tickling sensation pleasant. I wished I could stay like this forever.

Levy sat up.

"Lu-Chan," she started. "Why won't you talk to anyone?"

I shrugged in an effort to silence her, wishing to go back to the paradise I was in just a few moments ago. No such luck.

"Lu-Chan…" She had that _look _on her face. The determined one. No one could compare to the two demon women in our dorm, but Levy could be scary enough too. And worst of all she was _persistent._

My eye with the patch was burning, and my head felt dizzy. I was cornered. I would have to say something soon.

"Lucy!"

I shrank back at the loud noise before realizing that it was Natsu. He had saved me from a fate worse than death, interrogation. And trust me. I know.

Levy smiled. "Hi Natsu!" I waved.

He grinned.

"Yo! So Luce, we have a spells class next. I've got to take you."

I sighed, using my now bandage free arms to push myself up. Levy caught me and helped me into my wheelchair.

"Let's go!"

* * *

As Natsu and I hurried to class with Levy right behind us, I noticed a lump in Natsu's backpack. A blue paw peeked out, followed by the aroma of fish. Natsu had brought Happy in his backpack. I wouldn't say anything, but he would get in trouble if, no, _when_ he got caught bringing a pet to class.

Oh well. Serves him right.

After another awkward and silent attendance…

"Today we have some guests."

Master Bob was teaching spells today, one of the many classes with rotating teachers. You never knew what you were going to learn during this period.

Our guests revealed themselves. They were the younger students. The kids from the elementary school walked in. Romeo waved to Natsu, and Wendy was busy talking to a girl from Lamia High. Chelia, I think.

I noticed Charla was in Wendy's pink bag the moment she walked into the class, and Lily was hiding out under Gajeel's desk.

"Today," started master Bob, "we will be learning how to cast a talking spell."

Levy nudged me. "Maybe we could use it on you."

I stuck my tongue out at her, and Natsu laughed.

"You will be working in the pairs that you used for Master Makarov's class."

That meant I was with Natsu, Levy with Gajeel, Wendy with Chelia, and Sting with Rogue. There were more partners, but only these people apply to what I'm about to tell you.

Levy was scratching behind Lily's bear-like ears when it happened.

"You know, Lu-Chan, I bet the cats will talk before you do."

She shouldn't have said that, as it must have put ideas in Happy's little blue head. Otherwise, why else would he do what he did next? He jumped right in front of Natsu and me as we were casting the spell, startling Lily who jumped in the way of Levy. Her flash of light from the spell let off startled poor Charla, who jumped in front of Wendy who nocked Sting. Lester and Frosch fell out of their bags and into the path of their spell.

As the spells were launched, instead of hitting the rock we were supposed to make talk, they hit the cats. You can guess what happened next.

"AYE SIR!"

"Be quiet male cat."

"Sting-kun is cool."

"Frosch thinks so too."

"Gihee."

"Natsu," I stammered, "The cats are talking."

Levy got an amused look on her face, something I would have thought Gajeel might wear. "Yes Lucy, the cats are talking…"

Natsu cheered. "…And so are you!"

Gajeel laughed, Levy hugged me in my wheelchair, and Erza patted me gently on my head. I would have a headache for the next 2 days from that. But strangely enough, the talking cats didn't seem to bother anyone. What kind of school is this?

The cats started to use their newfound skills, and class was dismissed until the whole thing could be smoothed over. But one thing was sure though. We had five new 'people' (or perhaps characters would be more accurate) joining our lives, and none of them were quiet.

* * *

**How was it? Hope you enjoy! And remember, TAKE CARE OF YOUR WORLD! :)**


	8. First Steps

**Hi! Rigel is BACK! *applause. Now, I'm sorry I haven't wrote in a while, but I have been plagued with a combination of writers block, homework, and tests! (Don't forget science fair.) So, here is the new chapter. I have the rest of the story plotted out, so all I have to do is write it down. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

School was great. Now that I was talking a little, I was making friends. My closest 2 remained Natsu and Levy, but I hung out with Erza, Gray, and Gajeel too often for them just to be acquaintances. I had one problem. The wheelchair.

Not that I didn't appreciate Gajeel making it for me, but wheelchair really was a bother, so at my next check up I had asked Porlyusica for crutches instead. She had shaken her head in disapproval but gave them to me anyways. But I wasn't to use them for a week, and even then only in small doses.

It was a week from then now, and Levy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel had taken me to the field in the garden. I was going to try those crutches out now. I pushed myself out of my wheel chair with my arms that had been bandage free for a week now. They were still a little shaky, but much better than before. And could you really blame me?

Levy handed me the crutches. I put my weight on them, stumbling before falling to the ground. Natsu laughed at my tumble, but walked over and pulled my to my shaky feet anyways, shoving the crutches under my arms. I glared at him for laughing at me before turning back to the task at hand.

I was standing now, and that was an improvement. I refused to tumble again, if only to prove Natsu he was wrong. Oh no. I'm getting a stubborn streak. It's only been a month and HE'S ALREADY RUBBING OF ON ME!

Either way, I wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing me fall. I took a few careful steps, stumbling but not collapsing onto the ground. A few more steps and I had finally gotten my stride. YES! It wasn't as quick as walking or easy as the wheelchair, but at least I wouldn't be dependent on everyone to get me from class to class.

I tried a hill next. Uphill was hard to go forward, downhill was difficult to keep my balance. I fell a couple of times, always with Natsu behind me, catching me and laughing good-naturedly. I knew it was his way of showing his support, but I brushed off his efforts to help me, preferring to do it myself.

Stairs were the next big challenge.

"Are you sure you want to do this today?" Erza asked me, concerned. I smiled back at her.

"What's the point of the crutches if I can't go up and down the stairs at school?" Erza shrugged, as it was true. Our school was full of staircases, spiraling ones, hidden ones, straight, glass, and metal. If I couldn't climb up and down stairs, I might as well have been back in the wheelchair.

"Besides," I assured her. "If I know Natsu, he'll be two feet away from me every time I even go near anything over a foot."

Erza laughed at Natsu's obvious protective streak, one of his traits I had really learned to enjoy over the past few weeks. But of course, he waved it off, calling it hoarding. Dragons were jealous beings, and they did _not_ like their treasures to be broken.

Of course Levy then said that this meant I was one of his treasures and I had blushed a bright red and Natsu had given Levy a death glare before running over to me to see if I had a fever. He was so _dumb_ sometimes. Oh well. As his best friend I had to deal with the idiot in all his glory.

And it was true. When I walked up the stairs the first time on my crutches, Natsu stayed right behind me, ready to catch me if I fell to far. And I did fall. Quite a bit actually, but anything farther than three stairs, one of my friends was at my back.

It was interesting really, what I had been missing. Not talking was really more of a self defense mechanism than a conscious decision. I was still un-easy around strangers, and even un-easier around saber-tooth, but at least I had my friends.

My Nakama. Now _they_ were something special.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I watched Luce walk up and down the stairs proudly, having mastered it after her second dozen set of falls. As she giggled at something Levy whispered into her ear, I wondered what could have spooked her so badly before she came here.

It wasn't like she was weak or anything, and she had an iron will. I mean, the talking cats barely fazed her, she stood up to Gajeel's relentless teasing, and she would even calm Erza during a rage. But _something_ had spooked her, and I was curious as to what.

I couldn't help it. Dragons are curious creatures. And protective too. Don't forget protective.

There were quite a few things that bothered me about Lucy, how she never used her last name, how she liked to watch the stars at night, how she seemed to have no desire for wealth. I was _not_ as stupid as everyone thought I was, and I knew something was up.

"All right, Luce!" I called. She needed a challenge. "Let's race!"

"No fair! I'm on crutches!" I just laughed at her.

"Loser treats for dinner! On your mark, get set, GO!" I was off in a flash, laughing at the wind. Lucy hobbled after me.

"WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO NEED THESE CRUTCHES MORE THAN ME!"

Ah. Nothing like a death threat to get you on the move. I rushed past Juvia and Jellal, waving as I went and pointing them to the direction of Erza and Gray. They thanked me as I dashed on.

I heard a sound behind me and turned around to see…

"LUCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THAT WOMAN'S BACK?"

She dashed past me, sitting piggyback style on a pink-haired lady in a maid's outfit. Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"Eat my dust! This is the power of celestial spirit magic!"

Oh. So that's what Lucy did.

"Flaming fist boosters of the fire dragon!"

It was star verses fire, key verses fist.

Levy stood at the end of our little track. "And the winner is…"

Final dash time! I grinned.

"SUPER FIRE BOOST!"

"Come on Virgo!"

Levy brought the flag crashing down. "It's a tie!"

And that's how me and Lucy ended up treating everyone to lunch.

* * *

**Crummy? Good? Awful? You decide. Reviews reviews! **


	9. Meet Papa

**Rigel: Hey! It's Rigel here. I'm sure you missed me. **

**Stan: Are you sure they missed you…**

**Dan: Or just your story?**

**Me: You're mean.**

**Hissha: So, while Rigel, Dan, and Stan are fighting, I'll do the disclaimer. Rigel does NOT own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Thank you.**

* * *

**Meet Papa**

**Levy's POV**

It was battle and strategy class, the first one we had had since Lucy had gotten crutches. She was planning on participating this time. In fact, she had been looking forward to it since she had ditched the wheelchair. Natsu was all for it, even pre-training her so that she wouldn't be behind the class. I, on the other hand, was not. What if she hurt herself? I wouldn't be able to deal with it if Lucy got hurt again.

"Which is why," she was patiently explaining to me, "I have to take the class. If I don't practice my magic, how will I learn to protect myself when-" she broke off, "_if_ someone comes after me." To all you readers, I'm sure this is some sort of obvious foreshadowing. I, on the other hand, did not see the signs.

"Oh, fine," I agreed half-heartedly. I guess she did need to get stronger…

"Lucy! Lucy!" A blue ball of fur flew straight into my friend. "Come play with us!"

Lucy smiled at me. "See you later Levy-Chan." I waved as she was carried off by Happy, obviously to go hang out with Natsu. He was such a baby at some times. Well, really most of the time, but who was I to complain about Lucy's choice of friends? After all, I hung out with Gajeel most of the time, and he could be classified anywhere from toddler to jerk.

Seeing Lucy with Happy, gave me an idea. I ran off, deciding to pursue my own talking cat. Well, not my own.

"Hi Lily. How's Gajeel?"

In this school, before Lucy had come, I had no one who I could tell anything serious to. The girls in my dorm were gossips, (but I loved them anyways,) and though Gajeel would _never_ tell anyone my secrets, he never took anything seriously. When Lucy came, I had a consultant again. But I had to share her wit Natsu, and even when I could grab her, there were some things I couldn't even tell her.

Now, I had Lily. I was a big fan of Lilly. I could talk to Lily. He didn't gossip like the girls, didn't tease me like Gajeel, and I could talk to him about my biggest worry.

Lucy.

"You know, she has a father," I told him. "Her mother died right before she moved away, but she still has family."

This seemed to confuse Lily a bit. "You don't think he was the one who-"

"No." I cut him of in the middle of his sentence, not allowing him to finish. "He could _never_ do that to Lucy. Who could be so cruel?"

Lilly just frowned. I knew he wasn't born in a pet shop. Gajeel had rescued the stray with me. I was sure he had seen a lot of things in the alleyways that he didn't want to mention, but no one, _no one_, could be so cruel as to do that to their own daughter.

Right?

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Thanks Cancer."

I loved battle and strategy class. I hadn't had such a good time since… well, since _forever._

"Alright Lucy. Keep your guard up next time. Especially on your right side. Don't want Levy to be hurting you now." AS ridiculous as Guildarts was, I had to admit that he knew his stuff. He reminded me of Natsu.

I was just leaving the classroom, planning on heading back to the dorm to shower and change out of my battle clothes, (Black shorts and a white T-shirt, pink detailing of course,) when the sound system in the school came to life.

"Lucy Heartfilia, please report to the office. Lucy Heartfilia, please report to the office."

The light airy feeling in my stomach disappeared, replaced with what felt like a stone. Heartfilia, my last name. Who told them, and when did they find out?

As I crutched myself down to the office, sweaty gym clothes and all, I felt fear turn from butterflies to bats in my stomach. He couldn't' have found me, could he?

I opened the door cautiously to see a very angry man, his blond toothbrush mustache perfectly straight as always, suit dustless. My father.

"Lucy Heartfilia, what do you think you are wearing?"

I looked down at my sweaty T-shirt before deciding to stay silent. I highly doubted that normal clothing was the answer he wanted to hear.

I felt him put a finger under my chin, tilting my head up with the force. I flinched away, earning a smack from him as I did so. I wished that Master Makarov was in the room. I would have been saved. But here I was, alone with my father, and he was _not_ happy.

I felt the tears leak out of my working eye as I looked through a glass window, knowing that the other one would never work again without Wendy and Porlyusica's healing magic. There would be a lot of things that would never work again once my father was done with me, though that wasn't why I was crying. I would have traded both eyes if I could see everyone again.

_Kind of contradictory,_ I thought. _I guess Natsu really did rub off on me._

I had packed my bags an hour prior, my clothing, books, and pictures gone from the dorm I had lived in just a few hours ago. I had hurried, taking additional time only to shower and change into a dress my father had brought. An awful, itchy, lacy one at that.

I hadn't even said goodbye. Not to Levy, or Erza, or Gray, or Gajeel.

I hadn't said goodbye to Natsu.

He was my closest friend in my weeks here, the one who I could count on to tease me when everything was too serious, who I could yell at when I was stressed. I hadn't liked him at first. Not by a long shot. Now, I would never see him again.

I was heading back to the mansion. Not the one where I was happy. Not _my_ mansion, not my home either. I'd _never_ call it home. Just _the_ mansion. The one where my life had been ruined, and would be ruined again.

I didn't want to go, didn't want to leave the only place I had a life. But I had to.

"Goodbye Levy," I whispered sadly. "Goodbye Erza. Goodbye Gray. Goodbye Gajeel. Goodbye Happy, Lily too." I was crying again. "Goodbye Natsu." I wanted to scream, to throw something, to break the carriage that was carrying me away from my life.

"Goodbye Fairy Tail."

* * *

**So, how was that? I'm a BIG Lilly fan. In fact, he's one of my favorite characters. He's in my top 5 for sure. Comment, comment!**


	10. Welcome home

**Hey guys! Rigel is in the house! So here is the newest installment of Fairy Tail High. Hope you didn't wait too long. I am so happy! Do you know why? I have 55 reviews! I could dance! (I probably will in all honesty.) **

**So, I won't keep you from the story any longer. Presenting... Welcome Home!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I pull myself up out of the carriage's seat, crutches supporting me. They tapped on the cobblestone path as I headed towards the mansion, the mansion where torture awaited. I wondered what would come first the physical pain, or the mental bondage. Probably the latter, I noted, when I saw carriages that didn't belong to my family pull up.

I wondered if any of my friends would miss me, or if my disappearance would be like the melting of snow. Sad, but not worth grieving over. Fun while it lasted, but difficult all the same. I sighed. I didn't want to be snow, I wanted to be human.

I walked down the cold, unwelcoming, marble hallways, wanting to run for the door before I got two feet in. I let my emotions conceal themselves, my face a mask of indifference. I wondered how long it would take for them to notice I was gone.

I heard my father come in after me, and I headed for the stairs. Maybe he would just lock the door behind me if I made it to my room. Maybe he would only lock it, instead of breaking it down. He'd locked it before, for days at a time. Maybe he'd only do that.

It took me too long too get to my room, and my father caught me first. By the time I had gotten to my room, I needed a shower and a new dress. I won't go into the details. Let's just say there was blood, a lot of it.

I didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream, or even cry out. No I didn't even give him a whimper or a hiss. I stayed silent, as silent as I was those first few weeks of school.

I turned the shower on, glad that the hot water was working. Not that it would be _broken._ Just off. He had gone that far before, to make his life more difficult just to add a small bit of discomfort to my life.

I hissed quietly as the water loosened and washed away the blood and dirt. I felt it help me ease the tangles from my hair, the steam helping me catch my ragged breath. Closing my eyes, I was able to pretend I was in the shower in the girls' dorm, Erza knocking on the door, requesting her turn, apologizing when she realized it was me in there. I sighed. There would be no Erza knocking on this door, or any door that I was behind.

I left the door opened after me when I left the shower, watching the steam pour out into the cold bedroom. Slipping on a flowing, white dress my father had deemed proper, I limped to the window opening it outwards before perching on its sill. I felt like Rapunzel, trapped in her tower. The only differences, the alligator from the moat was inside, my hair was cut off, and I had no prince charming.

I stared at the setting sun with my functional eye, thinking how I must have looked. A girl in a white dress, blonde hair, and an eye patch. A pirate angel, a witchy princess.

"Eye patch," I muttered to nobody in particular. "Who would save a damsel in distress with an _eye patch_?"

Natsu's POV

* * *

"You're pouting."

"I am not _pouting._"

"Levy is _crying_. At least you're not crying."

"No I am not."

"You're only pouting."

"Would you SHUT UP?"

I was sitting on top of the Tenrou Tree, doing what Happy was currently referring to as _pouting_. I was not pouting, I was… I was considering my options! Yes, that's it!

"I'm going to go talk to Gramps."

I left Happy muttering about what talk could mean, when I ran into

"Erza! Gray! You're in my way!"

Gray smirked. "Who's the little poet now? I thought that was Lucy's job."

I didn't even pause after punching him to gloat, running for Gramps with Erza and Gray after me. I could hear Erza yelling at Gray for being insensitive, whatever that meant. He was yelling at me for being a *_BEEP* _but I ignored him fro the moment, heading for the main office.

"Gramps!"

"Old man!"

"Master!"

The three of us were shouting over each other, apparently for the same reason. I heard the word "Lucy" every so often, along with the questions who, what, where, etc.

I realized as soon as I calmed down, (courtesy of a sock in the head from Erza) that Gramps wasn't the only one in the room. Levy was huddled in the corner, clutching Gajeel in that way that he'd only let her, Lily perched on her shoulder, smoothing her rebelling blue hair. Gajeel was frowning, staring at someone sitting next to gramps.

The older boy subject to Gajeel's glare stared at me, his blonde spiky hair sticking up as if he was electrocuted, his scarred eye just making me think of Lucy even more.

"Sup Natsu?"

"What's up? My best friend has just been kidnapped or something!"

The simple question had set me in a rage, Gramps barely managing to calm me down before I blew the place up. As Erza practically sat on me to keep me from burning the whole school down, Gramps managed to get it into my head that the man who Lucy had driven away with was Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's _father_, and that he highly doubted he would hurt her.

I gave Gajeel an inquiring look, noting Lily did _not_ look like he agreed with Gramps. Perched in his usual spot somewhere near Levy and Gajeel, he seemed to be whispering into the latter's ear. I caught the words _father_ and _suspicious_ mentioned. I agreed. Why else would she have not said goodbye?

Some might have said the logic was flawed, but I wasn't one for logic anyways. All I knew was that someone had taken my best friend away, and I wasn't happy. I could feel the agreement in the room around me, and I could tell even Gramps didn't quite believe the words coming from his mouth.

Pushing Erza off of me, I walked out the door. She didn't seem to like that.

"Where are you going?"

"To bring back Luce," I called over my shoulder, surprised when no one stopped me. I was even more surprised when I felt the looming presence of Laxus behind me.

"Heartfilia, was it?" he asked me. I nodded, not even having to turn around to know the rest of my friends where following me. "Lucy and Jude Heartfilia," the electric mage muttered. "I think I remember reading somewhere that the father isn't 100% _there_, if you know what I mean."

That was it; I didn't need any more encouragement. I started sprinting toward the general direction that the carriage had headed in. I heard Levy calling that she knew where Lucy lived, but I didn't need her directions.

No one is better at tracking than an angry dragon. And I was _very_ angry, oh yes I was.

Perhaps a train would have been faster, but I was too angry to stop. I could hear the panting of my friends behind me, trying to keep up. I could hear Laxus teasing me about something, but it didn't quite register in my head.

_Jude Heartfilia better watch out_, I thought. _He has a knight, a bookworm, a sculptor, two cats, and three very angry dragons after his head._

I grinned, a grin that would make the bravest men cower in fear, crying for there mommies. Jude Heartfilia was as good as dead.

* * *

**So, how do you like the ending? There is _nothing_ scarier than an andy Natsu, and nothing more irrational. And don't worry, Jude won't die. He'll probably just be beaten up into a pulp, and perhaps locked away in the deepest darkest dungeon. Or not. I haven't quite decided yet.**

**Either way, love it? Hate it? Comment!**

**-This is Rigel Houkina, signing off.**


	11. Marriage Counseling

**Hey everyone! Rigel is in the house!**

**Sorry I didn't update for so long. I have a perfectly legitimate excuse.**

**I stabbed myself in the hand. With a knife, so I couldn't type. It was an accident. (I now hate avocado.)**

**I won't keep you. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I walked down the stairs, a single crutch under my arm.

"Good morning father."

"Lucy. Glad to see you so well."

I wasn't smiling.

"So," I started, "you see, I really liked it when both of my eyes worked."

My father agreed with me, his face straight as he said it. "It would be much easier to marry you off without an eye patch." As unrelated to the topic as it sounded, he was dead serious.

And there it was, the object philosophy again. I am a thing, not a person. My father treated me like a doll, one that wasn't good enough. I'd show him.

"I liked to _see_ with my eyes, father. Not just be _looked at_."

"Girls are meant to be seen, not heard."

I drew myself up to my full height, though it made little difference in front of my towering paternal parent. He seemed to think my little rebellion was amusing, because he didn't try to stop me. _Yet._

"You see, father, I like to see, and be heard. I also like to be heard by people who want to hear me. Not by you."

He smiled. "You want to be heard? Fine! You will be heard." He nodded towards the servants at the door. "Even while you were away from me, though I grieved at your absence-"

I snorted.

"I have been practical. In fact, I have found you a proper suitor. In fact, he seems to want you, eye patch, squealing voice and all."

I frowned. This was _not _part of the plan

"Sting Eucliff, you may come in."

My eyes widened at eh name. I knew him! He was from Sabertooth, the rival school to Fairy Tail High. Natsu had warned me to stay away from them.

I backed up.

He walked in in a fancy suit, all dressed up to see my father, one of the richest men in the world. Apparently, I was a disappointment, my only purpose to provide an heir. I needed to marry off into some other rich family, thus providing a male and a way to broaden the Heartfilia fortune.

I did _not_ want to marry Sting.

He grabbed me by the wrist, almost pulling me off of my crutch. I caught myself. Hanging with Natsu had provided me with excellent reflexes. But even so, when he dragged me out of the room with my father's permission, I was helpless.

We went into a room with couches and coffee tables, tea ready on a silver tray. Perhaps I could hit Sting with it. It looked strong enough.

"So, Luce, let's talk."

I chose the farthest couch from him, all the way across the room. The problem was, it wasn't a big room.

"It's _Lucy._ Call me Lucy, if you have to call me anything."

"But Natsu calls you Luce."

I glared at him.

"Fine, fine." He grinned, edging closer. I raised a fist. "You know, you are _nothing_ like the meek little girl that came to school on the first day. I wonder what happened."

One of my hands crept to my keychain.

"Oh, I know. You fell in with Fairy Tail instead of Sabertooth. What a pity." He came closer. "We could have made you stronger."

I chose a key.

He was too close now. "Isn't it nice to just talk out our problems? Marriage counseling can be so much fun."

I lunged.

"I summon the lion, Leo!"

All I had to do was to point. Simple as that.

He was down in a minute, and all I suffered were a few scratches. Well, maybe not just a _few. _

I leaned down, coming close to his just conscience face.

"Now," I gloated. "Isn't marriage counseling fun?"

Time to deal with my father.

* * *

Levy's POV

Gajeel had tried to leave me at home. HA! Like I was staying at home while he went and recued my _best friend._ He had made me keep Lily with me at all times, though. He said the cat was stronger than me by a long shot.

He got a whack with my purse for that.

I was now looking at a map while Erza held Natsu down, trying to keep him from burning down the country.

Literally.

"OK, so if we go using this rout, we can get past the guards." I showed Erza what I meant. "On the other hand, if we go _here_," I pointed, "we can gain the advantage of higher ground."

Erza thought for a moment, single handedly holding Natsu by the scruff of his neck. She came to a conclusion.

"With these idiots," she coughed, sounding awfully like dragon slayers, "We wouldn't be able to sneak in if the guards were blind _and_ deaf."

I sighed. Too true.

"Higher ground it is. This way then."

Made a left at the beginning of the trees and went towards the mountains instead.

"We'll be coming at them from the front," I explained. "No fancy strategies. Just run in and beat the guards to a pulp." I sighed. They'd do that no matter _what _I told them.

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "No plans," he grinned. "Just run in and beat everyone to a pulp. My favorite."

Natsu had that sick, demented look in his eye.

I was extremely glad that I wasn't in the guards' places right then.

"Umm, alright," I said, trying to calm everyone down. "You know Lucy can take care of herself, so lets breath." I walked up a few feet of the mountain we would be traveling around. "Let's just all go this way and try not to start an avalanche."

We did start an avalanche, quite a few actually. In addition, we caused a rock-slide, an earthquake, and I think Laxus managed to start a thunder storm when he, Juvia, and Gray fist bumped.

I was glad we had left Wendy at home.

"There it is." I pointed to a building still some way away from us. "Heartfilia manor." I thought I saw a flash of light coming from one of the windows. That couldn't be good.

"Erza," I whispered. "We should hurry."

She immediately took hold of the situation. "We charge on three. One,"

Natsu crouched.

"Two,"

Gray made his swords.

"Three! CHARGE!"

We all ran at once towards the steps, pulverizing anyone in our way. The guards didn't stand a chance. We barreled past them, barely stopping. Natsu alone left a path of smoldering people behind him as he ran.

We steadily made our way to the doors, gathering at the top of the marble staircase. Erza looked at our last obstacle.

The doors.

"They will be worthy opponents." She put a hand to the door as if feeling for a heartbeat. Determining they were dead she stepped back.

"We are knocking down these doors on three!"

We nodded.

"One,"

I tensed.

"Two,"

I drew back.

"Three…" she faded off, no one attacking.

The doors opened, a familiar face smiling at us. One chocolate brown eye twinkled playfully

"Hey guys! You come to pick me up?"

"Lucy?"

There she was, a little worse for wear but all in one piece.

"I thought you'd be coming." She smiled at me as she said it, then glanced at Natsu. Her face lit up.

"Hey, I have an idea!" She grinned at all of us. "I still have to deal with my father. Want to come?"

As Natsu ran over to Lucy and started boasting about how he pulverized guards, I grinned. This wasn't Lucky Lucy Heartfilia from when I was little.

This was Lucy.

Lucy the mage.

Lucy the dragon tamer.

Lucy of Fairy Tail High.

Just plain Lucy.

"Let's go kick some ass!"

* * *

**Review, review, review! I live off of reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**-This is Rigel Houkina, signing off.**


	12. A Little Chat, and a Little Kiss

**Hey folks. Rigel here. I have few statements to make.**

**1) Sorry for the update time. One of my oldest friends lost her memory about two weeks ago, and everyone is a little stressed. I know it sounds like a really bad plot for a story, but I'm dead serious.**

**2) Sorry for making Sting Lucy's forced suitor. I know it is tacky, but I couldn't think of anyone else.**

**3) For all of you people who are surprised I sent Laxus out there all of the sudden, I'd like you to know that I am a BIG Laxus fan.**

**4) Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I was so glad to see my friends, almost laughing at the look on their faces. Shocked didn't even cover it.

"What, you thought you were going to have to rescue me?" I asked Natsu, as we headed down the hall to 'talk' to my father.

Gray was looking around in wonde as we headed towards our objective. "Wow, Lucy, your house is so _big."_

"Thank you, I think." I didn't tell him that this was just my father's 'room.' No need for them to know.

"My father is this way," I said pointing. "I need to have a little talk with him."

I heard Natsu crack his knuckled menacingly and I wanted to do a little dance of joy that he was here. But I couldn't. You know, the crutches.

We came to a set of ornate double doors, bug and wooden. I back up (difficultly) and turned to Natsu and Gray.

"You can do the honors."

Gray just nodded and Natsu gave me a grin I never knew insanity could look so hot. Oh, _hot_. Fire, Natsu, yes, very funny. They both backed up. 3,2,1-

Now that I think about it, it must have looked very dramatic from the inside. Doors suddenly exploding, one in fire, one in ice. I hope my father enjoyed the show. It would be a shame if he had missed it.

I limped in, LEvy and Erza on either side of me for back-up.

"Father, we need to talk."

Kudos to me for sounding all serious and, well, _Erza-_like, but in all honesty I was shaking. Yes, partially from anger, but also from fear.

"This," I said, "is not OK. I have to fight for my _life_ just to go to school." My father was already getting over his initial shock of our sudden invasion. I watched as his eyes studied each and every one of my companions, how he almost backed up when he saw the four very, _very _angry teenage boys.

Wait a second. Four? Who was the blond one. I knew I had seen him before, but when?

I saw my father's lips curl into a smirk when he saw tiny Levy, her fists balled in anger.

He very slowly raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine."

"Fi-" I did a double take. "Fine?"

He smiled ruefully. "I'm outnumbered, out-powered, but I'm not stupid. YOu can go, but remember that you can't come back."

I frowned, not buying it. "That's it? No fight?"

My father smiled, the smiled of someone who thought he was superior. "I don't fight losing battles, Lucy. You know that. But remember, this is only a battle. I will win the war. Keep that in mind."

Natsu didn't seem to like that. He balled his fists, drawing the right one back. "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" He aimed his attack straight at-

The ground?

There would be a blacked and charred section on the marble floor until me father replaced the tiles. "Lucy has a family," Natsu growled. "Keep _that_ in mind."

And we left.

* * *

***One Week Later***

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Sorry, Lucy-san."

"Just hurry. It'll be easier on her."

I was sitting outside of the infirmary, listening helplessly as two mages tortured Luce behind the doors. In other words, they were working on her eye.

"Done!"

"Stand up."

The sound of Lucy groaning floated through the door. It was the last straw. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Yo, Luce! Can you see me?" I walked in grinning, though I didn't like the sounds I had previously been hearing. And I had smelled blood just minutes ago.

"Natsu!" She walked shakily towards me, both hands held out for balance. "Look, no crutches!"

Her eyes, yes _eyes_, both of them, were sparkling with joy. She was walking, though rather shakily, and had _both_ of her eyes back.

All of the sudden, her previously steady arms were flailing wildly, her eyes wide with with panic as she tried to catch her balance.

I caught her.

"Watch out, Luce," I joked. "We just got you back on your feet. Don't lose them now."

"That was actually a pretty smart joke. I'm impressed."

Her arms were around me, and before she pushed herself up she tightened them ever so slightly. Maybe it could be considered a hug. She got back on her feet but didn't let go of my arm. I didn't quite let go of her either.

"I can't wait to show everyone that I'm walking!"

I heard Wendy calling out to Lucy not to over-do it, but I didn't care, and apparently neither did she. All of the sudden she stopped short and stared at me in that way that she did when she was puzzled, and suddenly-

"What in the world?"

She grinned cheekily at me when she leaned back from _kissing me on the cheek?_

She shakily walked off to where Levy was waiting. I stood there dazed. What in the world was that? I didn't quite know the word, but I liked it. I followed grinning.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Hi. I'm Lucy and this is my story, or at least the beginning of it. My friends were a big help in telling it to you and I hope you enjoyed it.

I have to go. Levy is calling me. Something about books.

-Lucy, The Celestial Mage.

* * *

**So, that's it! At least for now. Don't worry, I'm thinking about making it one of those stories with arcs. But at the moment, I'm done. I hope you enjoyed the Lucy arc. (Thank you passwordrawr for the telling me the proper spelling.)  
**

**Next... well, you'll have to wait...**

**-This is Rigel Houkina, signing off.**


End file.
